


[Podfic] you're the message i was heeding by magneticwave

by fifteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Multiverses Colliding, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: Stiles Hale: Schrödinger’s widow.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] you're the message i was heeding by magneticwave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're the message i was heeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583922) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



> Here is something Christmas adjacent for you. Please forgive me for using Brenda Lee, I promise it makes sense ^^'  
> CW for fresh grief and permanent character death. We can all be sad together this holiday season <3

  
_cover art by me... it's not my usual minimalist approach and i'm not sure how i feel about that! feel free to make a better one!_

**Listen here:**

  


**Text:** [you're the message i was heeding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583922/)

 **Author:** [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave)

 **Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 01:15:58

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/youre-the-message-i-was-heeding-by-magneticwave-podfic/you%27re%20the%20message%20i%20was%20heeding%20by%20magneticwave.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> I was really torn between using Brenda Lee and Dead Sea by the Lumineers which contains the lyric this story is presumably named for. Give it a listen if you want!
> 
> \---Another thing: every time I do sterek podfic I mix up the names sometimes (I think because they have the same number of letters?) anyway, I know about it and I'm sorry if there are some I didn't catch :'/---


End file.
